The Dragoness Returns
by Drakaina Heiwajima-Kishitani
Summary: 'You waited for me? Even after all these years' I say as I bury my head in his chest. 'I told you I always would, no matter what. After all I love you Kari.' 'I love you to Shizuo.' I say as we kiss. Drákaina Kishitani has been away in America for years fulfilling her dreams, now she's back and ready to try to have a normal life.. But it's not easy when you're.. Well her! OC


_**Hey everyone this is my first story Drrr story I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any songs used in this story! If I did my OC would be in the show.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_(Author's POV)_

'_How long has it been since I last saw everyone again?' _The woman sighs as she looks at an old picture of a group of familiar people in their teen years. Drákaina Kishitani 21 year old younger twin sister of Shinra Kishitani, 'cousin' to Izaya Orihara, 'sister' to Celty Sturlson, and best friend and childhood/current love of Shizuo Heiwajima. Drákaina or Kari/Rin/Ri-Rin is 5'10, has sun kissed skin, onyx black straight hair with coffee brown highlights up to her mid back, bangs, nose piercing, tongue piercing, bellybutton piercing, and long black eyelashes framing her almond shaped bright ocean blue eyes.

Drákaina left Ikebukuro when she was sixteen to become a famous singer, which she did since she is currently on the last stop of her two year world tour, which just happens to be in Ikebukuro her home town. After she left Drákaina became a singer, song writer, actress and model but just before she left she had confessed her feelings to Shizuo, which he returned happily but after that day she had a contract offered to her by a famous record company in America called Rockefeller Records and they gave her one week to decide. She than gathered up everyone at her family's home and told them about the offer she had received.

* * *

_-Flash Back Six Years Ago To the Day January 2, 2008 -_

* * *

_A young teenage girl wearing a white v-neck spaghetti strap sundress with sakura blossom branches and flower designs, pink peep toe wedge heel sandals, pink and gold bangles, raven black hair in a messy bun, pink stud earrings, white nose stud piercing, a gold and pink sakura blossom necklace, black eyeliner and mascara is sitting on the couch in the Kishitani Apartment with a piece of paper in her hands. "Oh Ri-Rin-Chan!" Drákaina gets up puts the paper on the glass table and opens the door. _

"_Hey Izaya come on in you're the first one here." Izaya quickly hugs Drákaina and walks towards the couch and sits down. Just as Drákaina is about to go sit back down the door bell rings again and she goes back to answer the door. When she opens the door fully she is pulled into a hug and is kissed softly on the lips. _

"_Hello to you to Shizu." Shizuo smiles softly at her and says. "Hey Kari, and what you don't like my way of saying hello?" "If that is your way of saying hello Shizu-Chan I suggest you not say hi to me."Izaya says smirking as the two make their way to the living room. "Don't start you two, Shizuo please go knock on Shinra's door so he can come into the living room, and Izaya call Celty on her cell phone and tell her to hurry with the Sushi please. Now while you two do that I will finish up my brownies." Drákaina says going in to the kitchen as a timer goes off. _

_About ten minutes later everyone is seated in the living room and Drákaina is comes in with brownies. "Alright I suppose your all wondering why I gathered you all here, well all of you except Izaya I'm sure you already know right?" Drákaina says sitting down next to Shizuo. "Yeah I found out this morning…"Izaya says nonchalantly but you can see a hint of sadness in his eyes._

"_Well you know how I performed for the Winter Concert that Raira Academy had for charity last month?" Drákaina says. "Yeah I remember you sang "All I Want For Christmas Is You" By Mariah Carey."Shinra says. "Well about two days later I got a call from a producer in America that was there, we met at Russia Sushi and he offered me a six year contract with the company…If I accept I move to Hollywood, California in America immediately since Shinra and I have no 'legal' guardian I can go with out dad's consent. But I don't know if I should, I mean I am fluent in English, but it's on the other side of the world and I don't know anyone!" Drákaina says head in her hands. "Kari…" Shizuo says grabbing her chin and looking into her bright ocean blue eyes. _

"_As much as it pains me to say this, see you leave and be so far away from me… from us…You should do this, it's the chance of a life time! You'll get to do what you've always dreamed of, of course it will be a while before you can see us again but hey maybe you can make Tokyo or Ikebukuro one of your concert stops? Do what you've always wanted to do we will always be here waiting for you to come back Kari. We will stand by you no matter what your choice is…right guys?" Shizuo says as Shinra, Celty, and Izaya nod their heads. "Are you all sure?" Drákaina says tears of happiness and sadness in her bright sparkling ocean blue eyes. "Of course Ri-Rin-Chan, we want you to be happy, even if it means you being away from us for a while." Izaya says with tears welling up in his eyes as well. "Shinra?" Drákaina asks. _

"_Rin this has always been your dream, like Shizuo said it will definitely pain me to see you go especially for that long but if it makes you happy of course I support you all the way you're my sister and the only family I have left." Shinra says tears welling up in his eyes as he hugs her. "Celty…what about you?" Drákaina says. [Of course I support you you're like…no you are my sister and I want what's best for you and what makes you happy!] Celty types hugging Drákaina. Drákaina nods and takes out her phone but still hesitates when dialing the number. _

"_Kari…do it we will always be waiting for you here. __**I**__ will __**always**__ be here __**waiting **__for __**you**__." Shizuo says. Drákaina nods her head and dials the number after a few rings a man answers. "Hello this is Drákaina Kishitani we met a couple of days ago…Yes I made my decision…I'll take it…Ok Goodbye see you tomorrow." Drákaina says hanging up and tears in her eyes. "It's done…I leave in two days." Drákaina says as everyone hugs her savoring the last moments they may ever have with her._

* * *

_- End of Flashback-_

* * *

Drákaina sighs as she looks at the picture she had sent tickets and V.I.P passes earlier in the week for Shinra, Celty, Izaya, and Shizuo hoping they would be able to show up. Kari is in a black silk robe that goes up to mid-thigh, hair loose and pin straight and a cream colored heart wrapped in green grey vines on a thin silver chain, the necklace was her going away present from her family/friends. Drákaina shakes her hair and blow dries it to give it a wind blown look, curls her already long black eyelashes applies black mascara, puts on black liquid eyeliner that makes her eyes pop, clear lip gloss on her pink lips, a black nose piercing that looks like a music note, black and silver outlined rose plugs size 8, a black and silver rosary, leather buckle bracelets, a gold and black belly button ring and a black tongue piercing. Drákaina then walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a dress.

The dress is a gold brown corset with a sweetheart neckline with black lace design on top, the bottom is a black satin tutu style with gold brown and black tulle train, and then she puts on her black suede pumps with spikes on the three inch heel. Finally Drákaina goes back to her black vanity with oval mirror and grabs a black velvet box.

"Here's hoping I see you again Shizu…" She opens the box and takes out a black yin and yang half necklace with a thin silver chain that Shizuo had given her the day she left all those years ago, and removes the heart necklace placing it in the box carefully. There is a knock on her door just as she puts on the necklace and tucks it into her dress so no one else can see it. "Ms. Kishitani you have thirty minutes 'til show time." One of the stage hands says through the wooden door. "Alright I'll be out in five." She says back. "Yes M'am." He replies as he then scurries off.

* * *

_- Outside the Venue for Drákaina's Concert -_

* * *

"Shizuo come on!" Shinra whines as Shizuo walks up to the entrance. Unlike most days where he wears his bartender uniform Shizuo is wearing normal clothes. He's wearing a black v-neck that is a bit tight so you can see some muscle, beige straight leg jeans, black and white Vans, and a white yin and yang half piece necklace with a thin silver chain, and he isn't wearing his sunglasses. If you took one glance you wouldn't know it was Shizuo Heiwajima 'Bukuro's strong man. But if you looked really close you would see it was him. "I'm comin' stop whining you're a grown ass man for fucks sake Shinra." Shizuo says. Just like Shizuo Shinra is wearing normal clothes a black long sleeve button up, grey straight leg jeans, and black vans.

Celty wasn't with them since she wasn't really comfortable with crowds, and for the fear that someone might nock off her helmet. "Where's the Flea?" Shizuo asks through the years that Kari was gone Shizuo and Izaya's relationship had become one of frienemies instead of just enemies, sure they still got on each other's nerves and Izaya still taunted and teased him but they were on somewhat ok terms.

"Right here Shizu-Chan!" Izaya says walking up to them wearing his usual attire. "Aren't you hot in that?" Shizuo asks in to good of a mood to even acknowledge his nickname. It is January and although it is still winter, it's an unusually warm night. "You get used to the heat when wearing this." Izaya says shrugging. "Guys we are next!" Shinra says. "Good evening, tickets please." A security guard says as the three guys hand in their tickets. "So you three are the ones with the V.I.P passes. Can I see some identification please, it's standard procedure." The security guard says.

Shizuo shows his first and the guard nods a bit of fear in his eyes as he does obviously recognizing the name, Izaya goes next and the guard does the same thing again, finally Shinra shows his I.D and the guard looks surprised. "Are you Ms. Kishitani's brother?" The guard says. "Yes I am, twin brother in fact." Shinra says smiling as the other two roll their eyes. "Yes well right this way Mr. Kishitani I have specific instructions on where to take you all once you arrived. Hey Joe, will you take over my spot until I come back?" He says to another security guard.

"My name is Shawn and I am Karin's head of security, she told me to show you to the V.I.P room until it's time for the concert to start, after that to come back and take you to your seats after that…well it's a surprise." Shawn says as he leads the three to a room. "Karin? Who's that?" Shinra asks. "That would be Drákaina it's the nickname I gave her, her full name is too long and she doesn't mind. She's like a little sister to me; I've been her body guard for the past six years." Shawn says as they walk into a cream colored room with two black leather couches, a black leather recliner, a glass table with all different kinds of snacks and drinks, plasma screen TV on the wall with an Xbox 360 with kinect, and Game Cube on the black marble mantel connected to it.

"Wow…" Shizuo says, "Well enjoy I'll be back in about forty to thirty minutes to take you to your seats." Shawn says leaving and closing the door behind him. All three of the guys sit down Shizuo in the recliner, Shinra on the small sofa and Izaya on the longer one. "So what do we do now?" Shinra asks. Shizuo leans forward and grabs a bowl of Hershey mini chocolate bars and a coke then says. "You guys wanna play Mario Kart on the Game Cube?" Shinra and Izaya shrug grabbing the controllers and tossing one to Shizuo as they start up the game system, pop in the game and turn on the TV.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if the characters are OOC but this is how they will be in the story. Please REVIEW. **_


End file.
